Three Good Reasons
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: The story is now complete! Read the ending! and the bonus! Thanks for all the support!
1. Prolouge

Three good reasons

AN: Dedicated to Littlepunkprincess, joanaxs345,Nekomimi XD,and lightening816. This story is dedicated to you. Thank you very much for your reviews and favs. This story takes place after all three: One good reason. It will only consist of 12 chapters since it will be equal for all three girl to have their own separate stories. There will be tears,happiness, and lots of hurt/comfort. This is only the prologue so I hope you enjoy this.

I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN PPG.

Prologue: three hearts connected.

My name is Buttercup, I'm sixteen years old going on seventeen. In one good reason, I thought I never change out of my boring routine but then I meet a very special person from my childhood, Ace. Thinking he was still up to his old ways, I gave him one good reason for me to not put him where he belong then he admitted his love for me. He also gave me this necklace which I would treasure forever, now I'm keeping our forbidden relationship from my sisters. I really hope they don't find out.

My name is Blossom, I' sixteen years old with a mind of a wise old man. In one good reason: Trust, I never trust anybody except for family and a few close friends. When my enemy, Princess, give me somewhat helpful information on finding my cheating boyfriend, Brain at this bar at the edge of town. Then I have to put my trust to the no-good evil doer Butch Jojo. After a cup of beer and a game of body shots, I instantly fall for Butch. After dumping my boyfriend, Butch and I became close too fast. Having heavy makeout session anytime we're free. I really love Butch but we really need to get to know each other before things get too serious also Brian gets very jealous and tries to spread these lies about me, I really hope I could get this done without my sisters catching on.

My name is Bubbles. Sixteen about to turn seventeen. In good reason three: Promise. I was worry about my classmate Mitch Mitchleson who was gone for a whole week then came back and turn his whole life around! I also notice that he's kinda nervous around me lately too. The main reason is that his grandmother passed away without him being there, force into a foster home because his parents are real criminals, Mitch must deal with his new life. He also told me he made a promise, I really want to know what it is. But until then my relationship with Mitch grows day by day but there things getting in the way like Mitch's dangerous past and his old gang buddies also a strange rumor that his parents are in town! I really hope I could be enough to heal Mitch.

Three girls each fall in love with the most unlikely person. Can they solve their problem on their own?

ButtercupxAce

BlossomxButch

BubblesxMitch

AN: Coming Soon…………… If you're a first time reader then read all the' One Good Reason' one shots before you read this story or else you will be confuse!!


	2. ButtercupxAce

Three Good Reasons

AN: Chapter one is ButtercupxAce. Please Review! Thanks!

Chapter one: Touch my body

Meet me at the dump, the note said as Buttercup took it out from her locker. She recognized the sloppy hand writing and the stench of cigarettes mix with beer. Ace…

Buttercup sighed as she remembers just almost two days ago when Ace gave her this necklace and said to her, "I love you." Buttercup never been in love before especially with a man that is about 12 years older than her!!! But buttercup didn't care, she was in love with Ace and that what's really matter to her.

"Hey,Buttercup." Said her sister Blossom from behind her. Buttercup jump in the air as she tucks the note in her cleavage. "What are you doing?"

"Shit Blossom don't scare me like that." Buttercup said as she tried to catch her breath. With her budding relationship with a criminal, Buttercup had to keep a secret especially from her crime fighting sisters, if Blossom finds out she'll have a cow! And Bubbles has a big mouth so she couldn't tell her it's something she's going to hide from her sisters just like her green security blanket but didn't she get caught with that secret?

"Sorry." Blossom apologized. Buttercup almost did a double-take.

"Sorry? Um, you do realize I said 'shit', right?"

"O-of course! But that's okay, it's good to curse sometimes." Buttercup couldn't believe what her ears are hearing. This must be her lucky day, Blossom was more chilled and she never seen her bubbly sister until dinner. Buttercup slammed her locker and walk down the hallway, Blossom snap out of her daydream and run towards Buttercup.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked as she press her binder to her chest. "Soccer practice isn't till tomorrow!"

"I know."

"Then where are you going in such a hurry?"

"None o your business, don't you have something to do?"

"… Yeah, I guess. See ya, Buttercup."

"Bye?" Buttercup said as she watches Blossom walked down the hallway. Buttercup shrug it off as she flew to meet Ace, Buttercup instantly grab her necklace. It was a gift from the gang green gang crook that she use to beat up but now Buttercup is seeing him in this whole new light, she couldn't stop thinking about him and about his lips press so lightly against hers, Buttercup blush as she thought about the kiss they shared also that he said that he loved her. Buttercup was in dazed until she got to the city dump where the gang green gang hideout was. Buttercup landed in front of the dump still holding onto her necklace. Why does he want to meet me? She thought. I hope it's not one of his dirty tricks, Buttercup had been betrayed before by the green devil, he used her to get rid of her sisters but she never let Ace coolness get to her after so many years but why now all of a sudden? Why now he want to tell her that he loved her? Buttercup put her hand on her forehead, she was getting a headache just thinking about the whole thing. She walk through the piles of garbage and junk until she reach a clearing were an old wooden house stood in what Buttercup thinks is the center of the dump. Buttercup hesitated as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, she really want to see Ace but on the other hand he could be up to no good and if he is Buttercup was going to beat the crap out of him till he bleed to death. Buttercup walk up to the door, she lifted up her hand to knock then curse, finger combing her dark hair. What the hell am I doing??!! She thought as she blushed. He's a criminal!! A criminal that is at least ten years older than me!!! Then the door suddenly open and there he was, Ace.

"Well hello there, Cuppy." He grinned. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans also those stupid shades. 'Thought you wasn't coming."

"I-I was coming but I-I," Buttercup stammered she blush a deep shade of red, she was really embarrass to be called on a crook to make out or talk or whatever. "Just let me in, asshole."

Ace step to the other side of the door letting Buttercup in, the place haven't changed much. There was the couch that the gang all sit watch tv from their 12 inch screen and blast heavy metal music on their stereo system. Buttercup sat on the lumpy, smelly, and dusty couch, a small puff of dust came up caused Buttercup to cough.

"When's the last time you guys clean?" Buttercup asked as she coughed into her hands.

"When do we ever clean?" Ace answered as he sat next to Buttercup, he reaches his hand over and lightly touches the necklace he gave her. "I see you took a liking to my little gift, eh?"

Buttercup blushed as she turn her head away from Ace, Ace toyed with the necklace, Buttercup had enough as she said, "You're going to jail."

"For what, Cuppy?"

"Breaking and entering." Buttercup held the note that Ace left.

"That will be pretty stupid because a) the school doors were still open, the janitor was working late so I just put the note in your locker since you didn't see me in two days. You don't like me anymore,Cuppy?"

"No! I do but I been busy with stuff and don't call me Cuppy!"

"What do you prefer me to call you?"

"… I don't know."

"Then Cuppy it is."

Ace lean over and brush his lips lightly over Buttercup cheeks. Buttercup blush as she turn to look at Ace.

"What are you doing?" she whisper, Buttercup was so close to Ace she could smell the aftershave, cigarette smoke, and beer on his breath. But then Ace was suddenly on top of her, Buttercup was surprise how Ace was so strong!

"I'm about to kiss you, Cuppy." He replied with a evil grin on his face. "Until you moan my name."

But before Buttercup could say anything, Ace mouth was on her. Buttercup try to resit but she suddenly relaxed making Ace smiled as he kiss her harder. Buttercup never imagined kissing Ace like this again, she was in total bliss maybe close to heaven. Ace put his tongue in Buttercups mouth, she jump but then she moaned as Ace twirl his tongue around her mouth.

"That's it now," Ace breathes on her neck. "Now what's my name?"

Buttercup wanted to moan his name heck, she wanted to scream it the way he was touching her all over her body but Buttercup bite her bottom lip and continued letting Ace kiss her. Ace hand moved up and down Buttercup's body then he lifted his hands up to her blossoming chest and grope then causing Buttercup to moan in his mouth, he began teasing her as she hiss while he kiss and lick her neck.

"Fuck!" Buttercup screamed through her teeth. Damn he was so good she thought.

"Just say it and I'll stop." Ace breathes into her ear. Buttercup bite her lip again, she didn't want him to stop, ever. "Say it, Cuppy."

"Ah!" Buttercup gasp as Ace bite her ear lobe. "Ah! A-Ace!"

"Hmm? What was that?" he teased her as he grab Buttercup's butt pushing it to his groin causing her to hump him.

"Ah, Ace!" Buttercup moaned, she was going to have her first orgasm if Ace would stop humping her back. "I said it! Fuck, you're so good."

"I know," he said as he got up from the couch leaving Buttercup heated and sweaty. Ace dig into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, he lit it and smoke it. Buttercup sat up straight and adjusts herself; trying to hide the fact that she almost had sex with her enemy!

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ace asked as he sat back down on the couch, he put his arm around Buttercup. 'Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No. I got to go, my sisters and the Professor might get suspicious if I stay out too long." Buttercup said as she sat there with both of her hands on her knees. "Sorry about this but I got to go."

Buttercup stood up but Ace grab her hand.

"Promise me you see me again."

"I promise."

"Good and remember don't tell a soul about us."

"I swear, Ace. I will never let anyone know about us."

"I love you."

Buttercup hesitated as Ace said those three little words again. Buttercup didn't know what to say, Ace look at her troubling green eyes and sighed.

"It' okay," he said as he puff a smoke ring. "I'll wait for you to say it."

"You will? I-I mean you're not-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to be with you and kiss you so that already tells me that you have the same feelings for me like I do for you."

Buttercup smiled as she kisses Ace on the lips.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." She waved as she left.

AN: This is where I'm going to end it. Sorry if this chapter took too long or that this chapter is too short. I'm still trying to write some good material for this. Next chapter is BlossomxButch! Please Review!!!


	3. BlossomxButch

Three Good Reasons

AN: Another chapter hooray!! This is BlossomxButch. Enjoy!! Thanks StarUchia for watching this story it's really good, right? And thank you Jonasx34 for the nice review!

Chapter Two: Never stop

Blossom couldn't get Butch out of her mind, two days ago when she and Butch did a couple more body shots also making out. She couldn't help but think about him all day everyday maybe she was going crazy or she never had anyone like Butch so rough and gentle at the same time. Blossom blush whenever she thinks about him. Blossom walked down the hallway to attend the Environmental club meeting then check on the French club then make her final vote for the entries for the school newspaper poetry corner. Blossom had a lot on her plate and it doesn't stop there, she has to attend basketball practice, teach a teammate how to land a strike in bowling, and coaching the cheerleaders on their moves for the boys team that and she has to patrol the city with her sisters try to finish three books her friend recommend. Just as Blossom was about to enter the classroom where the Environmental club was being held, her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Red." Said an all too familiar voice. All the heat from Blossom's body went straight to her cheeks.

"B-Butch?"

"The one and only, Red." She could picture the dark green eye boy grinning.

"How the hell did you get this number?!"

"You."

"Me?"

"You don't remember, Red." She heard Butch laughed from the other line. "Well I could make I could make a long story short, you owe the bartender over five hundred dollars."

"What!?!" Blossom screamed into the phone a few passerby look at her which made Blossom turn her back to them and continued the conversation in a loud whisper. "I owe what!!??"

"Five hundred bones, Red." Butch said. "I shouldn't have recommended body shots to a minor."

"You're a minor too, last time I check! And what they hell do I owe for?"

"You use your laser beam on the walls."

"What? How did I-!?"

"That's how I got your number, Red. Maybe other patrons of the bar too."

Blossom try to recall the memory, she knew she and Butch had more body shots, make out, and make out… nothing about her using her heat vision during that night ring a bell to her but she do recall passing out due to all the shots she had taken then waking up in the morning in her bed with Butch's jacket laid across her.

"Oh, yeah." Blossom remembers. "I have your jacket."

"I know."

"Oh, so why did you leave it at my place?"

"Because I have an excuse to see you again."

Blossom blush as Butch say that, Butch must really like her. Blossom could see the black hair man waiting for her in her room; she fans herself from overheating. But Blossom had clubs to do, patrol the city, and other stuff; this one chance to be with Butch after two days was killing her. She need to feel his lips on her's, have his chest press to her's, and mostly call her 'Red' even though she hated the nickname, Blossom wanted Butch to whisper it in her ear over and over again.

"I'll meet you in ten minutes." She replied as she walks down the hallway to collect her things.

"Better make it five because I'm already in your room." He said making Blossom pick up full speed.

Love or lust, Blossom didn't give a damn what Butch and her relationship was, she just wanted to be with him, right now in this moment.

AN: Cute… Next chapter is BubblesxMitch . Sorry for the shortness of the chapters.


	4. BubblesxMitch

Three Good Reasons

AN: BubblesxMitch

Chapter Three: A shoulder to cry on

"And this is my room," Mitch said as he lean on the doorway. Bubbles looks into the room, it was small with three beds, a dresser, a window, and a desk. It looks clean and neat but it was barren, Bubbles peer in sadly at the bedroom. It has been two days since Mitch told her about his grandmother. Bubbles tug at the strings of her baby blue jacket, Bubbles look at the window it had a great view of downtown Townsville.

"So, who else share this room with you?" Bubbles asked as she lean against the window, Mitch walk in the room and sat on the bed on the opposite wall from two beds that was place on the left side of the wall.

"Kyra and Kyle, twins." Mitch said as he lean down so his arms was on his knees. "They were here before me, they told me that they both lost their parents in a house fire, they had one relative to take care of them but she has cancer and is very sick in the hospital."

Bubbles wanted to say something as she saw the sad look on Mitch's face but she keeps her mouth closed as she twirl her blonde pigtail. Things been tense since she was with Mitch, she spends time with him by staying after school and doing homework or talk. Sometimes they talk about school, what they like to do… small talk but sometimes there is a long silence which bothers the heck out of Bubbles.

"How old are they?" Bubbles asked as she stands in her spot, she doesn't know if she should go over to Mitch and sit by him or just stand by the window giving him space.

"… I think 12," Mitch answered as he looks at their beds. "They're going to turn 13 sometime next week."

"Really?! Are they going to have a surprise party? I love surprise parties!" Bubbles squealed in excitement, Mitch smiled at her and shook his head. "What are you going to do for them?"

Mitch kept quiet as he thought; he frowned as he thought about what kind of gifts do twins want? Then while he deep thought, Bubbles moved slowly by his bed and sat by him.

"Mitch?" Bubbles gently touch his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said quickly as he turns his head away from Bubbles.

"You don't look okay,"

"I'm fine, Bubbles."

"Mitch, you can tell me anything. You don't have to keep secrets from me not if you want too but I'm still concerned."

"It's just that," Mitch struggle with his words as he look at his hands, he ball them up into fists. "My grandmother's birthday is on the same day as the twins."

"Oh," Bubbles said as she looks sadly at Mitch.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad," Mitch laughed bitterly as he shook his head, Bubbles kept quiet as she look at Mitch. "It's so fuck up, life, I just pray to god every day, hoping that all of this,"

Mitch looks around the room then look at Bubbles blue eyes.

"Hoping that all of this, is some part of fucked up nightmare." He continued. "I love my grandmom even though I don't show it, I know it and so does god, so why, why did he take her away from me?"

Bubbles look in to Mitch's brown eyes, her eyes started t water, she feel so bad for Mitch and his grandmother. Mitch holds Bubbles to his chest while she let out a few tears.

"Dammit, Bubbles!" Mitch cursed as he rock back and forth. "You're making this whole situation worse. I can't stand when you cry."

"I'm not crying." Bubbles mumbled. "I-I just g-got something in my eyes that's all."  
Mitch laughed as he strokes Bubbles hair, Bubbles didn't mind Mitch touching her like this it's almost a common thing like when the Professor hugs her or when she's all cuddle up in her covers. It's just that when Mitch kiss her on the top of her head makes her face turn red, Bubbles stop crying for a while as she and Mitch hold each other.

"Mitch?" Bubbles asked as she looks at him.

"Hm?"

"If you ever, need me, anytime at all, for anything, I'll be there for you."

"And you'll be the shoulder I cry on." Mitch said as he kiss Bubbles forehead.

AN: Who to thank, who to thank…. Um…. for this story and for BubblesxMitch One Good Reason 3: Promise…Please review, people. Can't live without it, thanks! Next chapter… You guess it!!! ButtercupxAce!!!!!!!!!!


	5. ButtercupxAce 2

Three Good Reasons

AN: ….. It's ButtercupxAce again!!! Hooray!!! I try to make this longer than the other two…. If I can….. Also I don't mind getting all these hits on my stories especially this one but it will make my day if people review or even fav the story or added to their story alert or myself! I mean I'm not complaining with the results I have but I can't live without other people views on my work if it's bad tell me if it's good tell me….Okay enough of my stupid rant let's get to the story

Chapter Four: S.E.X

"Hello, Buttercup!" said the Power puff girl's female doctor, she had short blonde hair, green eyes, and red rimmed glasses. She is wearing a white lab coat and her name tag reads : Anne Marie. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you for at least four months after your first monthly! So how have you been?"

"Um, great doc," Buttercup replied as she shifted on the examine bed, Buttercup felt uncomfortable in the tiny little room that has a strong scent of rubbing alcohol. "I'm here to ask you about something, something private, something that the Professor should never, ever finds out."

Anne Marie put down her clipboard and raised an eyebrow; Buttercup stared back at her seriously. Anne Marie got up from her tiny swivel chair and closes the door after she was done checking to see if anyone was listening. She sat back on the chair and cross her legs, she took off her glasses and look back at Buttercup, waiting for her question. Buttercup shifted on the bed again and toy with her necklace before she told Anne Marie.

"I want to try birth control." Buttercup said as she closed her eyes, she blush slightly as Anne Marie blink once, twice, three times before she put her glasses back on and push it up on the bridge of her nose.

"Y-you w-want to t-try birth control!?" Anne Marie choked as she fumble with her stethoscope around her neck, she remove the thing and place it on the tiny sink counter behind her. "In what heavens name for? A-Are you in a relationship?"

"Y-yeah, I guess you can say that," Buttercup answered as she looks at the white walls with the flower oriented border.

"What the hell do you mean 'I guess,'?" Anne Marie got up from her swivel chair and stands in front of the green puff. "Buttercup, I hope to god this isn't what I think it is, are you sexually active?"

"No! Hell no!" I think…Buttercup thought. She flashback to almost two weeks from today when the thought of being on the pill enter her mind. She and Ace were seeing each other constantly, more than usually last week but moreover, they were seeing each other and they were in love. Their last date took place at The Power Puff girls home, Buttercup was playing a fighting game while Ace watch and stroke her back, Buttercup was getting goose bumps because she was wearing a green tank top so her back was expose. Buttercup try to ignore Ace's fingers on her back as she try to beat Itachi from her Naruto game Ace bought her. Buttercup was playing Saskue, he was her favorite character but his powers was nothing compare to Itachi's.

"Dammit! Come on!" Buttercup muttered as she hit every button on her control. Ace was chuckled as Buttercup continues to struggle with the game, she made angry grunts and almost broke the control in two, again. Itachi performed a powerful attack which made Sasuke die in defeat.

"Dammit!!" Buttercup shouted as she slams the control on the ground it bounce back and hit her on her forehead. "Ow!!"

"Hey, are you okay?!" Ace said as he grabs Buttercup close to him. "Lemme see you forehead, Cuppy."

Buttercup had small tears in her eyes as Ace examines her forehead. Buttercup pouted when Buttercup trace his fingers on her forehead making her blush.

"Just a little bump, Cuppy." Ace said as he kiss Buttercup forehead. "You got to be more careful, next time."

"I was," Buttercup mumbled.

Ace holds Buttercup for a while. Buttercup rests her head on Ace's chest. She really like Ace but she still feel very uncomfortable of how their relationship going. Buttercup glance at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for Ace to leave.

"Ace," Buttercup tug at his black shirt. Ace sighed as he looks at the clock.

"Kiss me before I go?" he asked as he lean in Buttercup's face.

Buttercup kisses him, softly at first then a little hard. Then Ace slide his hand down Buttercup's chest and squeezed it, Buttercup push Ace away.

"W-wh-wh-what!!!??" Buttercup stammered. She wanted to punch him, right in the mouth. "That's it you're going to jail for-!"

"'Manhandling' my girlfriend?" Ace laughed, then in a serious tone. "Look Buttercup, one day I'm going to make love to you, I just want you to know that. So don't give me that look when I do that again, okay?"

Buttercup just looks at Ace, shock. She didn't know what to say or do; it's just come to a shock for her that Ace loved her so much that he would say something like that. And that's why she's at the doctor's office talking about birth control, she knew that if Ace didn't have a condom on him, she's screwed so it's best to say to be prepared.

Anna Marie just stood in front of Buttercup, she know the girls more than their own father and the citizens of Townsville put together so it does come to a shock to her when one of them especially the tough one comes into her office and ask her can she be on birth control. Anna Marie sighed as she walks over to her clipboard on the counter, took out her pen and began to scribble the prescription down.

"I want you to take it everyday before you go to bed," she said continuing to scribble down on her clipboard. "I'll put it on my bill so the Professor wouldn't know and don't have … you know what after your use to the medication, I give it… at least another two weeks just to safe, okay Buttercup."

"Thank you Miss Anna!" Buttercup claps in glee as she hugs the doctor from behind.

"You're welcome," Anna Marie smiled warmly. "I hope this mister someone is very special to you."

He is, Buttercup thought as she hugs Anna Marie tighter. He most defiantly is.

AN: I'm going to take a short break on this, so this is a real treat for any ButtercupxAce fans. Next chapter is BlossomxButch


	6. BlossomxButch 2

Three Good Reasons

AN: Sorry for the wait!!! I have been busy with getting accepted at Daemen college, being inducted into the National Technical Honor society, and writing an essay about the Joker for a English unit called the dark side, I apologize for the long wait so for that you all will get three chapies in a row!!! This one is BlossomxButch, Enjoy!!! Thank you Jay and KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for your kind reviews!!!!

Chapter Five: MeanGirls

Blossom was studying in the library or at lest trying to study as her mind was still on Butch. She didn't know why she was attracted to the green hair boy but it was something. Now Blossom is swamped with a lot of work and she let a lot of people down but she made it up to the best of her abilities. Now trying to figure her math homework, Blossom chewed on her pencil earser which was a habit which she kind of grew with over the years. That's when she heard the whipers.

"Yeah that's her," one voice whispered

"That's the one that Brian dated? She looks like a,"

"I know, I'm so glad he's over her."

"I didn't know that Blossom is a slut."

Blossom know it was wrong to eavesdrop into a conversation but this one about her and Brian has gone to far, of course everyone gave her the weird look when she came back to school without linking her arm with Brian's being all lovey-dovey but who cares. Blossom has found someone way better than Brian, Brian wouldn't do half the things that Butch does to her and Butch is a way better stress reliever than Brian. Blossom snap her pencil in two to get the two girls attention, the heard the snap but they haven't move from their spot right behind Blossom where a coloum of books are, they kept whispering among each other.

"Did you just see that?"

"Uh-huh, did you think she heard us?"

"Who cares besides she needs to know what Brian is saying about her."

"And what is Brian saying about, Blossom" said a familiar new voice behind Blossom. Blossom turned around to see Princess Morbucks in the middle of the two gossiping girls, she glare at them.

"What the hell do you two think your doing?" she hissed. "Blossom can obviously hear you two, and the last time I check you two are the biggest whores in the school."

"Oh? And what makes you think that rich bitch?" said the one girl as she cross her arms, her friend nodded and cross her arms too.

"Just the other day at Greg's party, I heard you guys had a threesome in the parents room with Greg's 15 year old brother, you guys did it because you thought that he was going to put you in his next music video but everyone knows that Greg's wannabe rapper younger brother is a one hit wonder so how stupid do you guys feel, now?"

"T-that's not true!" the girl shouted back as she clench her fist. "H-how did you know anyways!?"

"People talk but that's not enough for me," Princess sneer as she stroke her expansive designer scarf.

"So you watch us??!! Your one sick bitch."

"Yes, I did watch and so did everyone else who bought the sex tape that leek it's way onto the internet by night, you two are celebrities, you should thank me for putting you guys in the spotlight."

"W-w-w-what!!?" the girl freak as she screamed at the top of her lungs then the librarian showed up and escorted her out of the library, her friend trailing behind. Princess smiled as she made eye contact with Blossom, Princess wink and made her way over to Blossom's table. Princess sat down, put her large designer purse on the table, and cross her nice tan legs.

"I believe a thank you is need to be heard," she said as she smile.

Blossom cleared her throat and shuffle her papers, "I don't know what your talking about, Princess."

"Bullshit, you still have a stick up your ass," Princess shook her head then she pull out her compact mirror and applied her lip gloss. "So, you and Brian are not an item anymore?"

"And what does it matter to you, Princess?" Blossom said still looking at her textbook.

"People talk," Princess shrug her shoulder as she put her lip gloss and mirror in her bag. "And I want to her your side of the story not this ;macho man' shit."

Blossom let out a deep sigh through her nose as she tap her pencil on her textbook. She wanted to tell Princess but why should she trust Princess? Heck she might as well trust Mojo Jojo if she was going to tell Princess about her love life.

"I just call him and tell him it was over," Blossom rushed as she glance at Princess green eyes then back to her math problem.

"That's it?" Princess asked.

"That's it."

"End of the movie?"

" Roll the credits."

"Fine, don't tell me the rest of the story." she taps her manicured nails on the tabletop. "Your boring,"

"I know I am Princess," Blossom answered as she scribble down the answers. "Is that all or are you here to give me more dirt on other people?"

"That's it!" Princess slam the table with her hand, her gold bracelet with her gold charms jangled. "I got some 'dirt' on someone you know,"

"Who?" Blossom asked trying to be interested.

"Buttercup."

"….Your joking right?"

"Nope, I heard that she's on the," Princess looks around and lean in close until she was inches away from Blossom's face, Blossom could smell Princess floral perfume. "The pill."

"Buttercup, my sister, the tough one," Blossom tried to figure this out as she repeated the information back to Princess as slow as she could. "On the pill, birth control, Princess is this a joke?"

"I'm serious, she's been acting weird all week! She didn't pummel me with a dodge ball, she didn't play volleyball at all!"

"Maybe she was sick."

"Or maybe she was having cramps because she's on the pill!"

"Princess this discussion is over," Blossom said as she got up, and collect her things but before she left, Princess grab her arm.

"How things with you-know-who?" she asked. Blossom wanted to shake her arm away and not say anything but the mere thought of Butch always brightens her day.

"Who?" Blossom smiled devilishly.

*************

"Come on Buttercup!" Blossom shouted at her green eyed sister. "Get your head in the game!"

Buttercup dribble the soccer ball, made a smooth move pass her opponent then stop to pass it to Blossom who was open, Buttercup was about to kick when someone tackle her. Buttercup hit the ground while the other girl took the ball on the opposite side. Blossom rush to Buttercup's side.

"You okay?" Blossom asked. Buttercup groaned, as she sat up. "Need to go to the nurse?"

"No!!" Buttercup shouted. "I mean, I'm okay I just need some rest anyways."

The coach blew the whistle when the girl score, then she blew it again.

"Buttercup!" she yelled from across the field. "What the heck is wrong with you!! Don't you know how to play?"

"Don't you know how to not call these lame ass plays," Buttercup mumble as Blossom help her sister to her feet. "Thanks, leader girl."

"No, problem." Blossom nodded and smiled at Buttercup, Princess was right Buttercup was acting weird. She's not getting the plays right and she's slower than ever! Could Princess also be right about Buttercup being on the pill?

"Hey, Leader girl!" Buttercup waved her hand in front of Blossom's pink eyes.

"W-what?"

"That guy on the motorcycle been staring at us all through practice.' Buttercup pointed out as she swing her head behind her. Blossom see the boy leaning on his bike with his helmet on but Blossom instantly knew who it was.

"I got him, just take it easy okay?" she said as she taps Buttercup shoulder and run up the hill to the guy on the bike.

"Did I ever tell you that you look good in that uniform, Red.'

"No, but didn't I tell you, Butchie boy never to come on school grounds?" Blossom crossed her arms and pretended to be mad.

"Oh, come on Red, I know your not mad so stop pretending."

Blossom pouted as she put her arms down, Butch can read her like a open book why can't she do the same with Butch?

"What are you doing here?" she shook her head.

"Sight seeing, Red.' he answered, leaning on his motorcycle. "I boy, do I like this sight."

"I hope your eyes were on me and not my teammates."

"Aw, come on Red, you always be my number one."

Blossom could melt in his arms, Butch says the most sweetest things to her.

'So, how was your day?" he asked adjusting his helment.

"Not so good," Blossom sigh as she look back on the soccer field. "Having a little problem."

"School wise or life wise?"

"School."

"Classes or teachers?"

"Students, to be exact."

"Ex?"

"And you just won the lottery!"

"The lottery could wait till later, Red. Tell me about your problem with your ex, I hope he isn't to broke up about the break up."

"People talk." Blossom quoted Princess as she crosses her arms. "I don't know what he's feeling, I haven't seen him all day! And people are saying and spreading these false rumors about me, some of these people I grew up with so I don't understand this whole problem to be honest."

"You seem to be in quite a jam, but a little advice from me and you can kiss your problems goodbye, and I mean figuratively not literary ." Butch said as he took off his helmet. "Now, hold up your hand."

Blossom hold up her hand, "Then put down your last two fingers then your index." Blossom followed the instructions and gave Butch a quizzical look. Then she look at her hand and gasp, she was sticking up her middle finger! Blossom balls up her hand and punch Butch on the arm.

"Ouch, Red! It's just a middle finger!"

"Well, I don't do those kinds of things."

"Aw, come on, Join the bad side for a while." he laughed as Blossom fumed in silent. " Being bad isn't that hard."

"I can do bad by myself, thank you very much."

"Now, Red." Butch said in a serious tone. "Some people can just tell others to go screw themselves but you, your not that kind of person to stoop down to my level which is called 'screw you', I don't want you to ruined that good girl reputation of yours."

"That's sweet, Butch.' Blossom lean over and kiss him quickly. "But sometimes I need to show people I'm no pushover."

"How,Red?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Kill them with kindness'?"

"Nope but I could already tell you that's a shitty plan to start with."

"Whatever, by tomorrow or next week this whole drama will be put behind me,"

"And then you can concentrate on more important things," Butch said as he pulled Blossom closer to him, Blossom was sitting on Butch's lap. "Like,"

Then the coach whistle blew, Blossom put her finger on Butch's lips.

"Like school and the team?" she giggled as she got up and walk away.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Butch cried out.

"Aw, quit your bitchin'!" Blossom smiled as she flip Butch the bird, Butch smiled and laughed while mumbling, "I've created a monster."

AN: I will update the others so don't panic!!!


	7. BubblesxMitch 2

**Three Good Reasons**

**AN: …..BubblesxMitch……Then ButtercupxAce…….. Thank you Ishmu the Crazy for adding this story to your story alerts, I will try not to disappoint for the next two chapters including this one…..**

**Chapter Six: I wish I could be closer to you**

"**So what kind of powers do you have, lady?" the little girl asked Bubbles. Bubbles leaned down to the little girls level, she wasn't about five years old with short blonde hair and blue eyes like hers. Bubbles patted the little girl's head.**

"**I could fly," Bubbles answered as she continue to smile, the little girl eyes widen. "I also can speak in different languages and talk to animals, too!"**

"**Wow, lady!!" the little girl gasp. "You must be superwoman!!"**

**I wish, Bubbles though as she giggled at the little girl statement. Bubbles was at the foster home again waiting for Mitch, the children are making gifts for the twins who's birthday is today. Bubbles gave the foster mother her gifts to the twins, a nice doll for the girl and a book for the boy. She hope it will make them happy since the twins only relative died the other day in her hospital bed. Mitch had spent a lot of time with the twins and the foster mother jokes about it saying that Mitch was join at the hip with them and that he follows the twin girl into the bathroom, Bubbles couldn't help but smile.**

"**Arica," Mitch said from the stairs as he climb down. "Go get ready for the party."**

"**I am ready," the little girl pouted as she stomp away to the table which is decorated in birthday colors.**

"**Hi," bubbles waved at Mitch the she step closer and hug him, she devour her scent. She hasn't seen him in two days since she was busy with fighting crime, her two sisters were acting weird and slacking on their responsibilities. Blossom always leaving and never coming back till late at night while Buttercup complain that she's not in the mood and sit in her room staring out the window. She was glad that she has time to see Mitch even though she sees him at school it wasn't enough for her.**

"**I miss you," she said as she look Mitch in the eyes.**

"**I miss you, too." he said as he kiss the top of Bubbles head. "Are you sure you want to do this?"**

**Does she? Bubbles thought that today would be good enough to visit Mitch's grandmother gravesite( I hope you guys wasn't thinking about….you know!), she wanted to avoid going there because of Mitch's concern but since he was okay with it so is she.**

"**Yeah let's go or we'll miss the party." she said as she tug Mitch to the door, Mitch said his goodbye's to his foster mother, sisters, and brothers.**

**Bubbles and Mitch walk on the sidewalk, hand in hand. Bubbles blush when some Townsville citizens saw her and Mitch walking, Mitch blush too and look at the ground. It was a long walk to the Townsville gravesite, once they arrive, Mitch open the door for Bubbles. Bubbles slip in still holding Mitch's hand which caused him to be pulled in. I guess she really doesn't want to let me go, he thought as they walk past the gray tombstones.**

"**How far is it?" Bubbles asked nervously. She didn't like the going to the cemetery after that zombie villain she and her sisters defeated, Bubbles was always afraid that he will come back from the dead to get his revenge. Mitch could feel Bubbles tight grip on his hand, he could tell that she was uncomfortable but she also wanted to do it for him and that's what Mitch love about Bubbles, no matter what she will do anything for anyone she cares about even if it's wrong she still do it.**

"**Not far," Mitch responded. "In fact we're almost there."**

**As they walk past more tombstones, Bubbles walk closer to Mitch. The tombstones began to be far apart as they venture to the far end of the cemetery, the dates look recent dating back to when Mitch and Bubbles were still in Pokey Oaks. Bubbles looks at the names of the tombstones to see any names she knew but none of them ring a bell, she meet a lot of people during her sixteen years so she couldn't remember all the names. Then she felt Mitch tug at her hand to stop so she did and right in front of the couple was Mitch's grandmother's tombstone. Bubbles look at the name of Mitch's grandmother, Elaine Mitchleson.**

"**That's a pretty name," Bubbles commented, she notice there was yellow Buttercups place in front of the tombstone, they look about couple of days old. "Did Buttercup?"**

**Mitch nodded his head and said, "She was the first one I told since me and her was, close to each other. I could tell Buttercup anything and she will listen no matter how mad she is, she just listen."**

"**Then why did you tell me?" Bubbles asked as she look into Mitch's brown eyes. "Is it because of that promise you made with your grandmother?"**

**Mitch look away from Bubbles light blue eyes, then he muttered something and got down on one knee. Bubbles look at him weirdly as he pull something out of his brown jacket, it was a small blue butterfly ring. It had a tiny sliver and blue butterfly with a light blue diamond hanging at the end of it's body. Mitch took Bubbles left hand, and said, "My promise to my grandmother, her last dying wish was, to marry you Bubbles."**

**Bubbles mouth drop open(my mouth drops open!!!), she was in a state of shock, she stammer on what to say, what to do, no one ever propose to her!! She was sixteen years old!!!!**

"**W-wh-wh-why?" she manage to say as Mitch was still on one knee.**

"**Why you?" he finish for her, Bubbles nodded her head. "Because, to tell you the truth, I knew Buttercup had a crush on me and I had feelings for her too but I really like you, Bubbles. I know I hide my feelings for you over the years because well, who wants to go out with a guy like me? A delinquent? A slacker? A nobody? I was and probably still the bad boy of Townsville, how can I be with the most beautiful, funny, and kind hearted person like you? I told my grandmother these feelings and she always tell me that one day, my time will come, and that's now."**

**Bubbles was still in shock, her heart rate was going faster than a speeding bullet, and her face was so red it look like Bubbles have drink a whole bottle of hot sauce.**

"**When I came back from a gang meeting," Mitch continued. "My grandmother was off her rocking chair, she was on the floor holding something close to her chest. I acted quickly shaking my grandmother, yelling at her, I didn't know what to do. Then she told me in panted gasps, to take her wedding ring, take it and propose to you in hopes of filling this empty space in my heart. I love my grandmother like my own mother, and watching her die in my hands was the most difficult experience I will ever had in my short life and I wish, to fill this emptiness by proposing to you."**

"**B-b-but Mitch," Bubbles gasp as she put a hand to her heart. "But we're young!"**

"**I know Bubbles but someday, someone will take you away from me and I will, I don't know what I will do the pain will be so imaginable," Mitch said as he holds Bubbles hand tighter. "It's something to think about when we get older, that someday, my wish to see you walking down that aisle in a white wedding dress then sharing our cake, then us going to our honeymoon, and being closer to you than I ever imagine. I want my future to be bright, our future! I want to have kids and always be with them, get a decent job instead of turning to the life of crime like my father."**

**Bubbles wanted to break down crying( I want to start crying! This is too…beautiful!), she hold on to Mitch' hand and nodded. **

"**Yes!" Bubbles sob as fresh hot tears drip down her cheeks. "Yes, I will marry you, Mitch!"**

**Mitch got up and pick Bubbles up and spin her around, Bubbles laugh and cried at the same time. Mitch brought her down and kiss her so passionately, Bubbles head was spinning when he broke the kiss. Mitch slip the ring on her finger and look into her eyes.**

"**I love you Bubbles," Mitch whispers as he kiss Bubbles again.**

"**I love you, too!" Bubbles sob as she kiss Mitch again.**

**AN:….This is when I start to cry….I hope I didn't make anyone cry then I'll start crying again. Next chapter ButtercupxAce!!!! Woot!!!!**


	8. ButtercupxAce 3

Three Good Reasons

AN:…..ButtercupxAce. I was watching the comedy 'I think I love my Wife' with Chris Rock when one scene inspire this chapter, since last chapter was sad/happy this chapter is going to be sad/sad/angry, if your confuse then you'll get it at the end…..

Chapter Seven: Broken Promises

Buttercup was so nervous for what she's about to do. Today was Saturday, the Professor left early this morning to see Miss Keane's parents, Blossom left after breakfast to set up the gym for tonight's homecoming dance and Bubbles was still in the house, twirling a ring around her finger , more ditzy and bubbly than ever. It was almost noon, Ace was suppose to come over today around noon and Buttercup wasn't ready yet.

"Hey, Bubbles?" Buttercup said as she look at Bubbles who was sitting on the couch, the tv on but she was only paying attention to that weird butterfly ring on her finger.

"Yes?"

"Could you um, run a few errands for me?" Buttercup asked as she scratch the back of her head.

"Sure, Buttercup! Be happy to!"

"Do you mind going over the foster home to where Mitch is at and-"

But before Buttercup could finish, Bubbles was gone faster than you can say 'MitchProposeToBubbles!!'.

Well that was quick, Buttercup thought as she smile to herself. Buttercup then pull out her cell phone text Ace to come over around noon in a hurry!

Around noon, Ace walk down the street to the powerpuff girl's home. Ace was confused on why Buttercup will text him to come over in a hurry, he hasn't seen Buttercup in a week and two days, she keep saying that she didn't feel well lately. He really hope that Buttercup wasn't fooling around with some other guy and she was going to tell him that she was pregnant with the other guy's baby. He reach the door and knock,

"Come in!!" Buttercup voice shouted.

Ace open up the door which was unlock…(duh!) and step inside, the house was lightly dim. There was candles lit everywhere, Ace was confused.

"Um, Cuppy?" he asked as he close the door behind him. "What's the emergency?"

He walk forward and a note smack him on the head, it was hanging from the ceiling. Ace read the note, it reads: Follow the yellow buttercups, love Cuppy. Ace look down and sure enough, there was a trail of yellow buttercups. He follow the trail which went pass the living room and goes up the stairs, then when he reach the top steps there was another note saying: almost there! 'Heart' Cuppy. Ace follow the trail past two doors in the colors pink and baby blue, the trail of buttercups end at a light green door which was slightly crack opened. He open the door and had to remove his shades to actually see what he saw before him.

Buttercup was lying on her bed in a black and green matching bra and panties set, she look really exotic.

"Hi," she smiled, she laugh at Ace's expression. "What?"

"Um, nothing, it's just," ace stumble over his words, he rub his eyes and put his shades in his jacket pocket. "You really look, um…"

"Sexy?"

"Yeah, t-that's the word." ace said as he stare at Buttercup, Buttercup got up from the bed and walk over to Ace. She kiss him, they make out and Buttercup reach for his hand and put on her chest. Ace broke the kiss and look at Buttercup,

"Remember what you said," she whisper sultry. "That the next time you touch me like this, your going to make love to me?"

"Yeah," Ace said as he look into Buttercup's eyes.

"I want you," Buttercup said in between kisses. "Right here and now."

Buttercup gave Ace one last kiss and back up on the bed, she lay there and giggled at Ace who was still standing by the doorway.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked as she laid back on the green pillows.

"Um, I don't have any protection on me." Ace mumble. "If I knew you were going to do this, I could have went to the store and-"

"That's okay."

"But Cuppy, I don't have any condoms on me. And you know what's going to happen when we have sex unprotected."

"That's why I'm on birth control."

"Your what?"

"Surprise! Now come on, I waited for this moment for a week and two days,"

"I've waited since you turn thirteen for this," Ace smiled as he took off his jacket and shirt.

Buttercup blush as she saw how Ace was so muscular looking, she bite her lip from keeping herself moaning in pleasure. Ace climb on the bed and kiss Buttercup, Buttercup moan into his mouth. Ace tongue massage Buttercup's as Buttercup clawed at Ace's back.

"Ace?" Buttercup moaned as Ace kiss her neck. "Please, do it now. I want you so badly, my body is aching for you."

Ace slowly put his hand down Buttercup's thigh were her panty line started, he pull them down slowly, he sat up and pull the rest off.

"Do it." Buttercup panted.

Ace kiss the inside of her thigh which Buttercup moan loudly, he continued as he sat up again and unbuckle his pants but before he could unzip himself, he glance at Buttercup's mirror. Ace look at himself, he stare long and hard, and what he's about to do. He was going to have sex with a minor, a minor with a life, friends, and family.

"Ace? What's wrong?" Buttercup asked as she look at Ace.

Ace look sadly at Buttercup as he shook his head and buckle his pants back up.

"Ace?" Buttercup said again, her voice had a hint of hurt and anger mix into one. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this to you," Ace admitted as he got up from the bed. "I can't make love to you Buttercup, I'm sorry."

Buttercup felt her heart broke in two, not in two into a million pieces.

"You didn't just say that," she sad angrily. "You did not just say that, Ace. I love you!!"

"I know you do Cuppy but-"

"Don't you call me Cuppy!!!" Buttercup shouted, she pound her fist on the bed, her eye started to water. This couldn't be happening, she thought. I did not take birth control for this asshole.

"Look, Buttercup." Ace said seriously as he went back to the door and grab his shirt and jacket. "When you want to talk about this like a mature adult, call me. But like I said, I can't make love to you."

Ace out back on his shirt and jacket, Buttercup clench at the necklace Ace has given her, the necklace that got her into this relationship.

"Hey, asshole." she shouted as Ace stop at the door. "You forgot something!"

She rip the necklace off and threw it at Ace's back. She stare angrily at Ace as he tense up for a moment and pick up the necklace, he left without saying goodbye or I'm sorry. Buttercup sat there until Ace left the house that's when she started to cry, cry until she couldn't anymore.

Hours later, Bubbles walk into the house with Mitch, they saw the candles, the note, and the buttercups. When they got upstairs, Bubbles walk in on a crying Buttercup. Bubbles hug Buttercup as Buttercup tried to explain, everything. Bubbles listen also Mitch who stood by the door with his arms cross and a evil glare on his face.

"I love him, Bubbles." Buttercup sob. "I love him and he- he."

"It's okay, Buttercup." Bubbles shushed Buttercup and smooth down her hair. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Mitch announced as he slam his fist on the wall making Bubbles jump.

"Mitch, don't." Buttercup said as her sobs turn into sniffles. "I'll be okay, don't do anything like that."

"Fine," Mitch huffed as he walk down the hallway.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bubbles asked Buttercup. "Is there anything you want us to do?"

Buttercup thought for a moment and nodded.

"Just leave me alone."

AN: …….Back to BlossomxButch


	9. BlossomxButch 3

Three Good Reasons

AN: Hopefully I finish this so I can finish my other stories, Good News: There's going to be another ButtercupxAce fanfic!!! Sneak Preview will be after in the Epilogue chapter. Bad News: I didn't get accepted into Daemen…Screw them…. At least there's Bryant and Stratton…..Thank you Jay , Lightning816, and KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for reviewing!!!

Chapter 9: F*** you

Blossom's week went by great!!….not!!! The soccer team had a big game that week and their star player, Buttercup didn't even show up for the game!!! So they lost, also Blossom's friends are avoiding her because of those crazy rumors about her and Brian now the only person that will talk for her and stand up for her is Princess Morbucks, could Blossom life get anymore fucked up??

"What do you want Princess?" Blossom asked as she stare at Princess as she apply more lip gloss to her lips.

"Whatever do you mean, Blossy?" Princess said in her fake valley girl accent. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"I know your not stupid, Princess. Actually your pretty smart so stop pussyfooting around and tell me the truth!"

"Blossy! You got such a potty mouth, shame on you!" Princess wag her finger and laugh as she look at herself in her tiny compact mirror. "Bedsides, I like hanging out with you, give me something to do than flaunt my goodies to the jocks."

"You have no friends?" Blossom was shock and appalled that the Princess Morbucks, the girl that can have anything she wants has no friends, at least she could pay someone hundred bucks just to follow her around the whole day pretending to be her friend.

"Answer this Blossy, would you rather be friendless or have friends that secretly hates you?" Princess said seriously as she stare at Blossom. Blossom was stump, she didn't want to be friendless or have friends that hate her and talk behind her behind her back but at least they put up with her.

"I'm guessing your stump," Princess smirked. "I choose to have friendless because who needs friends that hates you?"

"But at least you have friends, I mean there's got to be someone that can put up with your attitude."

"There's you and your sisters,"

"Okay, point taken. We do hate you because we're your our enemy but we're not friends."

'That's why I want to be friends so I won't be alone, anymore, Blossy." Princess said as she put her compact mirror back into her bag, she cross her fingers as she look at Blossom. "I want to go shopping with a friend and do those kinda things with girlfriends, so you want to go to the mall with me?"

"But I have a date with-" Blossom blush as she could not believe that Princess wants to go out to the mall with Blossom.

"Bring him along, three is better than two, ttfn, Blossy!" Princess winked as she got up and left the library leaving a open mouthed Blossom.

So, here is Blossom at Townsville Mall with her two villains, Butch and Princess. Blossom had to beg Butch to wear his hoodie to cover his face and identity so nobody will know that Blossom is holding hands with her enemy, oh so the drama!

"Let's hit another store!!" Princess squealed as she walk in front of the two couple. Her outfit was quite flashy for a trip to the mall, a gold color dress, a mink scarf, and black heel boots. She had on her oversize shades and a tiny clutch purse in her hands. Blossom was only in a t-shirt and jeans, she can't believe that Butch didn't say anything about her outfit or acknowledge Princess existence.

"Hey, you okay?" she tug at Butch's dark green sleeve. "You haven't say anything,"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," Butch apologize as he remove a earpiece from his ear. "I was listening to Linkin park, now watch did you say, Red?"

"N-never mind," Blossom mutter. "Asshole,"

"And I love you too, Red." Butch laughed as he kiss her on top of her head, Blossom bump him on the hip, Butch bump back causing Blossom to hit into a display case of stuff toys, she knock down the whole display and everyone in the mall look at her.

"I'm sorry!!!" Blossom apologize to the owner as she pick up the toys. "I didn't mean too-"

"You damn teenagers!" shouted the store owner as he snatch a toy from Blossom hands. "Watch where your going!!"

Blossom just stood there as the store owner yelled at her some more, she was getting a little piss off about people and having to put up with their shit!

"Do you know who the fuck I am!!?" she yelled back, something snap inside of her and she wasn't turning back. "Do you!!?"

"U-uuh, uh," the store owner stammered.

"I'm Blossom of the fucking power puff girls!! I save the town before bed time and shit!! I save this town so many times and now I got to put up with your shit and other people's??? do you think I really need to hear you talk about being responsible?! I am responsible so you can kiss my ass!!"

"Whoo!! Go Blossy!!!" Princess cheered. "You don't have to put up with his shit!! You tell him!"

"Come on, Red." Butch said as he put his arm around Blossom who was still fuming. "Let's get out of here."

As the three walk away, a crowd of girls from the high school was pointing at Blossom, Butch, and Princess since Blossom felt like she was on a roll, she stop and glare at the girls.

"And you!!" she shouted as she point to the girls then she flip them off. "Fuck you guys!! I don't care what the fuck you say or think about me, I like to see you bitches try to say something to my mother-"

"Blossom??" said an all too familiar voice said behind her.

"Princess?" said Blossom asked as she look at Princess who was at her side. "Is Brian behind me?"

"Yeppers," Princess pointed. Blossom slowly turned around and was face to face with her ex, Brian.

"Fuck!!" Blossom whispered as she cringe at the sight at her ex.

"What?" Brain said as he look at Blossom.

"I mean, Hey Brian!!" Blossom recovered as she rub the back of her head. "How you been?"

"Fine, I mean I haven't seen you around in weeks,"

"Yeah, well…"

"She's been busy." Princess and Butch said together at the same time as Butch hold Blossom hand, Princes cross her arms and stare off somewhere.

"Oh, I see," Brian voice got cold all of a sudden, Blossom began to sweat. All she could think like what a normal person would think in a moment like this !!!!!!

"So this is the guy you left me for?"

"Yeah, Brian, Butch," Blossom pointed at the two. "Butch, Brian."

They two boys just stare at each other which made the whole situation tense.

"What you looking at?" Butch growled.

"Nothing, I just seem to be looking at a criminal," Brian growled back. "Blossom, I can't believe you left me for some low life like him! He's a criminal!"

"How would you know!?" Butch yelled back. "You don't know who the fuck I am!!?"

"Yes the fuck I do!!" Brian yelled back getting close. "Your Butch Jojo of the Rowdy-"

Princess put her black gloved hand on Brian's big mouth..

"Shut up!!" she yelled in his ear.

Brain pushed Princess on the floor, "Shut up tramp!!" he yelled at her. "Don't you fuck with me!!"

"Hey!!" Butch said as he grab Brian by the collar. "That's not a way you treat a lady,"

"What would you know criminal!!" Brain spat in Butch's face. "You fuck with her kind all day long!"

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit!!" Butch shoved Brian on the floor.

"Butch, stop!!!" Blossom jump in front of Butch. "Don't do this!"

Butch stop and he glared at Brian as he got up, Butch walk over to Princess and help her on her feet.

"You okay, Green eyes?" he asked.

"Yeah, better, thanks." Princess said as she dusted off her dress. "I really hope that son of a bitch has a good credit, I'm suing his ass for manhandling."

"Brian, how could you do that?" Blossom asked him.

"What do you mean? I could do whatever the fuck I want, Blossom!" he yelled at her. "You dump me for a criminal and now your befriending that slut! I can't believe how much you change Blossom, how could you do this to me? To us?"

"Us? There was no us!" Blossom yelled back, she can't believe what Brian was saying. "You always canceling our dates and not explaining yourself,"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your fucking girlfriend Brian! That's why!!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!?"

"Well I just did, Bri-" then Brian slap Blossom, Blossom yelp in pain.

"You must of lost your fucking mind you prick!!" Butch said as he tried to go over there but Princess hold him back.

"Butch, no!" she cried out. "Not here, you might reveal yourself and create a bigger scene."

"Fuck it!" he gently tug his arm free but Blossom stop him.

"No, let me do it." she said as she punch Brian in the face. The crowd that was watching the whole event went "ooh!".

Princess walk up to the unconscious Brian, "Hey, Brian? I hope you can hear me when I say, ' You just got knock the fuck out!'. God, I always wanted to say that!"

"You okay?" Butch hold Blossom close to him, he stoke her cheek where she had been slapped.

"Fine, after this." Blossom walk back to Brian and kicked him hard in his crotch.

"Fuck you! Bastard!" she spat on him and walk back towards Butch open arms. "Let's get out of here. Come on, Princess!"

"Just a minute, I was recording the whole thing on my iphone!" Princess yelled back as she replay the whole thing. "Hey, what up you two! I am so putting this on my you tube account."

AN: ….Drama, Drama, Drama…….inspire by the Lily Allen song called….. F*** you! Love that song! Please review thanks!


	10. BubblesxMitch 3

Three Good Reasons

AN:…..BubblesxMitch

Chapter Nine: Sanctuary/Simple and Clean

Bubbles was just her normal bubbly self as she fly over to the foster home, she been seeing Mitch almost everyday and letting people know that she and him are going out, Bubbles friends wasn't so okay with the pair up but they got use to it since Bubbles was glowing and even more bubbly then what she use to be. She descended on the steps to the door, she skip up the steps doing a little dance before she knock on the door, she gaze u0pon her ring. The ring shine in the morning light, she smiled at herself and knock. The foster mother open the door,

"Oh, Bubbles!" she said in surprise. "We wasn't expecting you,"

"Sorry but I'm here to see Mitch." Bubbles said as she rock back and forth on her heels.

"Well," the foster mother look away from Bubbles blue eyes, Bubbles frown at the reaction. "That's the problem, Mitch isn't here."

"What?" Bubbles said. "This must be a joke or something, Mitch is here right?"

"No," the foster mother shook her head. "We look for him all night but he's not even in the city,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Bubbles, dear. I'm sorry but Mitch is gone."

Bubbles heart just stop for a long moment. She can't believe she was actually hearing this, Mitch was just there yesterday playing with the twins, they kiss while the twins run down the hallway, he told her he love her. How can he be gone just like that, it's like Bubbles just made Mitch up and that he was just a figment of her imagination.

"Bubbles? Bubbles?" the foster mother look at her as she open the door wider. "Are you okay?"

Bubbles didn't even hear her as she cried out, she scream and cried.

"No! No! No!" she said over and over again as she pull at her hair. "Your lying! He can't be gone, he can't be missing! He just can't be!"

"Bubbles, dear, please."

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me!" Bubbles step away from the foster mother hands.

"Bubbles, you have to understand me." the foster mother beg Bubbles. "Mitch ran away and we can't find him,'

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough!" Bubbles snap back as she hold herself, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She couldn't be here, standing on these steps crying for her missing fiancée. It was just only yesterday when she last touch him, kiss him, and smell his scent, she could still feel his hands all over, his taste in her mouth, and his scent on her clothes but it's nothing compare to him when he's there physically. She wanted him right in front of her not a memory or a dream or a made up thing, she wanted Mitch to hold her and tell her that everything was going to okay but he wasn't there, he wasn't going to come out from somewhere hold Bubbles kiss her a dozen times saying he's sorry over and over. Bubbles cried and slump down to the top of the steps, sobbing. The foster mother sat there too but kept her distance from the upset power puff.

"Bubbles," she said. "Bubbles, I know. I know everything, the proposal he made to you. I'm sorry that this happen but I know why,"

"W-w-why?" Bubbles sob. "Why d-did he runaway?"

"There was talk among the citizens, rumors," the foster mother explained. "Mitch's parents were in the next town over, there was a few sightings of them but people wasn't so sure if they there coming here to see Mitch or just another chance to rob a bank or jewelry store, who knows."

"Why didn't Mitch say anything?" Bubbles asked as she wipe away her tears.

"Don't know dear, ever since he heard these rumors he kept quiet about it,"

"I don't understand, why wouldn't he tell someone?"

"He told us" said two new voices. Bubbles and the foster mother look and see the two twins at the doorway holding hands. The girl was wearing a green overall dress while the boy was wearing green overalls, they both look at Bubbles and the foster mother. "We know where he went."

"Where?!" Bubbles asked desperately as she lunge forward till she was face to face with the twins.

"He's in the next town," the boy said.

"In a motel,' the girl continued.

"Room number three." they finished.

"How do you two know this?" the foster mother asked.

"He talks," girl began.

"In his sleep," the boy continued.

"Interesting habit of his." they finish together, smiling at the same time too.

Bubbles walk down the steps and was on the sidewalk, she thought to herself if she leaves today and find Mitch what is she going to do? What would Mitch say? Would he be angry? Would he explain himself? All these questions swirled around Bubbles head.

"Bubbles," the foster mother cried out to her as she stay by the twins. "Please, be careful."

Bubbles nodded her head and took off into the air, she has to tell somebody, she has to go home and explain to Buttercup, Buttercup was the only one that knew something going on between her and Mitch. Bubbles flew into Buttercup's window where the green power puff was reading a book about Teenage relationships.

"Hey,' she said as she didn't look up from the book. Buttercup eye were still red and puffy from crying, she smell a little ripe, her hair was in a mess, and she was wearing nothing but an oversize t-shirt.

"I need to tell you something, Buttercup." Bubbles said as she walk over to the green puff. "I don't know how your going to take it but I can't keep this from you or anyone else,"

"What are you talking about?"

Then Bubbles told her story from the beginning to the end where Mitch propose to her, Buttercup's expressions change to along with Bubbles story, she listen to her sister and she never listen to anyone like this before.

"And now, Mitch is gone," Bubbles choked on her words. "H-he left because he wanted to find his parents, I don't know why, why he would do that and not explain himself."

"It's okay Bubbles," Buttercup said as she put down her book and hug Bubbles. "He do that sometimes mainly for a good reason, trust me. Just like he never told me about you and him."

"I'm sorry, Buttercup." Bubbles sob. "I'm sorry that I never told you, Buttercup, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I don't like Mitch like that anymore, heck, I think all men are dogs."

"Not, Mitch. He would never do anything like that."

"Then you don't know Mitch like I do, Bubbles are you going to see him?"

"Yeah," Bubbles sniffle. "I have too."

"Okay, I tell the Professor and Blossom that your over a friends house."

"Oh, thank you so much, Buttercup!" Bubbles hug her sister.

"Remember, bring him home. Or kick his ass," Buttercup chuckled.

"Okay, I'll remember that. Now I have to pack an overnight bag. I be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I love you and be careful, Bubbles."

"I will, I promise."

AN: Thank you KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for your review. Next chapter is dedicated to you, I hope you enjoy it…..Please Review. Next few chapters would be the end of all stories… Would Buttercup and ace get back together….How is Blossom going to handle her new attitude…..What would Bubbles do if she finds Mitch….Spoiler: Someone will get pregnant…..One couple would break up for good…..But all in all all three sisters must tell their stories about love and how it change their lives….


	11. ButtercupxAce 4

Three Good Reasons

AN: Final ButtercupxAce

Chapter Ten: My happy ending

Buttercup haven't been doing much since the last time she saw Ace. She been mostly staying at home, she didn't want to go school or even go out. She just stayed in her room and stare out the window.

"Buttercup," Blossom call to her as she walk into her room. "I brought you your homework for this week."

"Thanks," Buttercup said as she still look out the window, she tap her fingers on her book about relationships, it was the first book she ever read for her pleasure, she just wanted answers on why? Why would Ace wouldn't make love to her? Is it because she was too young? She took birth control, she plan everything so why? Buttercup let out a few tears, she cried so much that it hurts when the tears leaks out.

"Buttercup? Are you okay?" Blossom asked as she put the books on her desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just put the books down and go away."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, you been acting like this for weeks." Blossom said as she sat on the opposite side of the window sill. "Now stop with this bullshit and tell me what's going on with you."

"Why should I? and did you just say 'bullshit'? since when did you add profanity to your vocabulary?"

"Since I dated your evil counterpart."

"Whoa, whoa!! You and Butch!!!? When did this-"

"Not going to tell you until you share your story first."

"Fine," Buttercup sighed. "But don't say one word about how fuck up my life's been these past few months, not one word or I swear I'm going to kick your ass right here and now."

"Fine, now tell me."

So with another long sigh, Buttercup told her story to Blossom. Blossom was listening as hard as she could but when Buttercup explain her and Ace's relationship, she bite back her tongue but she loosen it as she too realize that she and Buttercup are dating criminals, criminals that love them in their own special way. Blossom cried when Buttercup told her that Ace refused to make love to her and how has she been taking it.

"I starve myself, I couldn't look at myself in the mirror, I thought I was the most ugliest person in the world." Buttercup cried. "I never felt this way in my whole life and I never knew that Ace would have this kind of effect on me, I just wanted all this pain and hatred to go away."

"Oh, Buttercup." Blossom sob as she pull the green power puff to her, Buttercup let the tears out as she cried into Blossom's chest. "I didn't know, I'm such a failure as a sister, I'm sorry that I let this happen to you."

"It's not your fault, I should have been more wise not to mess with Ace," Buttercup wipe away her tears. "Now your turn."

Blossom told her story, Buttercup laughed in what seems like forever when Blossom told how she and Butch hook up at the bar at the end of town.

"That's not funny!" Blossom chuckled. "I was drunk and out of my mind!"

"I can't believe you didn't know what a body shot is!" Buttercup laughed.

Blossom continued her story with Princess befriending her and the rumors that people were spreading around the school.

"Most of them was by Brian," Blossom added bitterly.

"I didn't pay any attention to them since the whole Ace thing," Buttercup admitted. "I should have been the better sister and stop those rumors."

"Already taken care of," Blossom smiled as she remember yesterday.

"You? By yourself?" Buttercup gasped. "No way!"

"Way and let's say it was all because of Butch,"

"Well I'm happy for you Blossom but do you really love Butch?"

"What do you mean, do I love him?"

"I mean does he make you feel all tingly inside when you see him?" Buttercup put a hand to her heart. "Does your heart keep beating fast when you mention his name or hear it?"

Blossom thought about this, as she did Buttercup look back at her book. The cover reads : Teenage Relationships, it was a self help book for guys and girls but Buttercup thinks it more gear towards girls than guys.

"I got to do something real quick," Blossom let go of Buttercup and walk to the door. "Be sure to do all of your homework and get dress, take a walk or something it might help."

"Or go to a bar?" Buttercup chuckled.

"Hey, it work for me." Blossom waved bye and left. Buttercup thought about it, going outside taking a walk or going to a bar in the middle of the day.

"Hey, another round here, bartender." Buttercup slam her hand down on the small table. Yep she got dress in her black tank top, leather pants with combat boots. She took her book with her to get some more reading done, the bar was quiet and less rowdy because it was only four in the afternoon wait until seven for the bikers and gang members to come busting in the bar calling out different kinds of alcoholic beverage.

"Here, you go Miss." said the female bartender, she was dress up like she work for hooters as she sat down Buttercup's tenth root beer. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm good now leave me to my book." she waved the bartender away.

"You know that book doesn't help,' the bartender pointed out. "It's best to solve your relationship problem in your on way,"" How would you know?" Buttercup took a quick swig of her root beer and burp non lady like, she was back. "Been in a fuck up relationship before?"

"Plenty and you know what I did?" she said as she wipe a glass clean. "I talk about to him or one of my sisters."

"Seriously? I mean talking about it to him?"

"Yeah, why not. It wasn't my fault or his, so it was best to talk about what didn't work and what did."

"Did it work? I mean did you guys get back together?"

"Plenty of times, you see, honey." the bartender said as she lean over the bar, leaning close towards Buttercup. "Our relationship was like a light switch, sometimes we're on or we want to flick the damn switch off. It was like a constant flickering of the lights until one day, well you can pretty much tell by how I turn out."

"Not really," Buttercup took another swig of her root beer. "I don't know that he was the one or not."

"Well that's for you to figure out hon," she smiled and patted Buttercup's hand. "You have a lot of time to think about it, for me, I made my choice."

The bartender left leaving Buttercup confused about the short conversation they just had. She did thought about her and Ace relationship, it was like a Lady Gaga song to be honest. It was random, crazy, and just plain sick and weird but fun and you just want to do it again and again. Buttercup shook her head and went back to her book, the chapter she was stuck on was chapter two called "How to Say Goodbye"

She read the title that starts off the paragraph: How to forgive and forget, Move on with your life!

So your special someone left you, so get over it!! It's their lost! You're the most beautiful , wise, and funny! Who needs him/her?

I do, god dammit!! Buttercup slam the book down and put her head on the table. Buttercup can't believe it has been only a few days without Ace and she still misses him. She wanted to cry again but she made a promise herself she wouldn't not for Ace, she wasted to much tears on that jerk.

Buttercup remembers about their short lived relationship. The green necklace was the only thing that brought them together and Buttercup wore it everyday, she never took it off until that day. Buttercup slam her fist on the table for even thinking about it.

"Is this seat taken, Miss?" said a voice. Buttercup look up and saw Butch in his leather jacket, white t-shirt, and dark jeans but before Buttercup could tell him to piss off, Butch sat down across from Buttercup.

"You look like you been through hell." he said as he took Buttercup's root beer and drank it. "Nasty, still the little brat, huh?"

"Leave me alone, Butch." Buttercup raised her head up and glare at her counterpart. "Aren't you suppose to be with my sister?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Butch smirked. "Sometimes, I need to give Blossom a break every now and then,"

"Whatever," Buttercup flick a peanut shell at Butch's chest. "So what are you doing here? God, I kill Blossom if she send you over here."

"I came here of my own free will."

"Oh, so your not Blossom's bitch." Buttercup snickered, she look at Butch who was still calm and looking at Buttercup. "What?"

"I can't believe that Ace would break up with such a pretty flower." Butch said in all seriousness.

"What?"

"I find it quite puzzling that Ace leader of the gang green gang would go out with you, it has sanitary rape written all over it, just plain forbidden. Does your daddy knows what do you do behind lock doors, Cuppo?"

"Shut up!!" Buttercup screamed at Butch. "And don't you dare call me that."

"What? Cuppo? Does it sound to similar to what he calls you? What was it again?" he smirked.

"Don't… you… dare.. Say … it!" Buttercup hissed.

"…..Cuppy."

"That's it!!" Buttercup grab Butch by the collar. "I'm so going to enj-"

That's when she saw it, Butch put the green necklace in front of their faces. Buttercup let go of Butch and sat back in her chair. Butch set the necklace down, Buttercup face was in shock.

"H-how?" she asked as she simply touch the necklace

"It's amazing what you can find in the dump these days," Butch answered.

Buttercup put her hand to her heart, the pain was coming back again but this time it was going to more painful than before.

"I did want your sister to tell you when she search the place but I wanted to enjoy the look on your face." Butch chuckled and let's say I got my wish."

"Where? Where is he?" Buttercup asked still holding her gaze on the necklace.

"Blossom look everywhere, there's nothing on him or his gang, they just up and left." Butch shrugged his shoulders. Butch look at Buttercup she was on the verge of tears, she sniffle and wipe her nose.

"Look, Buttercup." Butch said as he put his hand on Buttercup's cheek and wipe away her tears. "He's a jerk for leaving you, just forget about him. You might feel better."

Buttercup rub her face on Butch's hand, it felt like Ace's but the voice or face or body didn't match. She slap Butch's hand angrily, she grab her book and walk away from the bar. Buttercup flew home with the tears dripping and flying off her cheeks. She flew past her home, the school, the park, the mayor's office, until she hit the city dump. She flew over the dump to find the gang green gang hideout, when she spotted it, she descended. She kick the door down and gaze upon the empty house, she kick the empty cans of beer away. She search the whole clubhouse for anything, anything to tell her that Ace didn't leave her here, all alone , sad, and heartbroken. She wanted him back, she wanted to tell him that she's sorry that she understand.

"Ace!" she cried as she tear through their stuff. "Please don't leave here! Please! It hurts, Ace! My heart, I love you so much, Ace! Please don't leave me here! Please just give me a sign! Something!!"

When she was finished ripping the couch apart, she saw the a piece of paper sticking out from under the tv, Buttercup crawled to the tv set and pulled the note out, she wipe away her tears and unfolded it.

Dear Buttercup,

If you find this note then I guess your pretty piss by now. I'm sorry to say this but I left to handle some unfinished business in a different city. I'm not going to tell you where since I know you will fly here and beat the crap out of me but you need to understand that I love you and I care for you. I promise I will come back to Townsville and to you. I'm sorry I didn't make love to you it's because that I didn't want take something like that away from you. I left the necklace I gave you in Butch's hand, so you can take out your anger out on him. As I still write this, when I get back I want to start over, clean slate, and the next time I make love to you we both be ready and prepared. See you when I get back.

Love,

Ace

Buttercup read the note over and over again. She can't believe that Ace will just leave her here but he's right she was piss more piss than she was before they even started going out. But she also guess it will be best if they had some time off to think about things, Buttercup got up tuck the note in her pants pocket. She pick up her book and flew out of the clubhouse, she flew over the dump and let the book fall out of her hands, she guess that bartender was right. She just had to solve out her relationship her own way and she choose to wait till Ace get back so they can start over again.

Buttercup: So, I thought about it during regents exams, school, applying for college, going to my first dance with my sisters and friends. I waited till the month of may when I heard that Ace was back in town, I waited for a couple of days until I was ready to see him again. Ace did change a lot, he works at a car shop and his hair is longer and he stop wearing those stupid shades. I guess I change too as I wore a light green dress when I went to see him. We dated too and we thought about making love but we both decided to wait until we marry.

AN: The End… Next chapter is the end of Blossom and Butch……Please Review!


	12. BlossomxButch4

Three Good Reasons

AN: Final BlossomxButch…..

Chapter Eleven: Something about us

Blossom waited for Butch to come back after the talk they had. She remember the words that she said to him when she called him over…

"Hey, Red." he flew into her room. "What's up?"

"Do you love me?" Blossom asked as she hug herself. Butch just stare at her like she was crazy.

"Of course-"

"No," Blossom shook her head. "Do you really love me like head over heels. Like you can't stop thinking about me or your so much in love with me you punch any guy in the face that looks at me?"

"Umm," Butch look puzzled. 'What's with the twenty questions, Red? I though we were a good match."

"That's what I thought but something not right, about us, this relationship."

"What are you talking about?" Butch touch Blossom on her shoulder.

"Forget about, it can wait," Blossom moved away from his arm. "Can you do me favor?"

"If you promise to explain yourself," Butch said as he sat on the window sill.

Blossom nodded as she explain the situation…..

Now sitting on her bed, waiting for Butch to return from giving Buttercup that necklace Ace left him. Blossom bite her nails as she thought what was going to happen to them. She was scared how Butch is going to take it but it would be the best for the both of them.

"Knock, Knock," Butch said as he flew in, he sat there in the open window. Blossom got up and walk over to him.

"As promise, I explain." she started. "Ever since we hook up at the bar, we thought we had a relationship."

"So, you didn't think that we were boyfriend and girlfriend after that night?"

"Did you?"

"Point taken, Red. Besides it didn't manner, at least I made you feel good."

"Yes, I got to admit that you made me feel like a different person." Blossom smiled. "But, I don't know what we have, Butch. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't thought about what we are."

Butch was quiet for a few minutes, Blossom made a very good point ever since they got together their 'relationship' was kind of confusing.

"I don't understand, Red." Butch said with a heavy sigh. "First you didn't give a damn what anybody say, now your saying that you don't want to be in this relationship anymore?"

"No, it's not that,"

"Then what is it then because your making this very confusing to me."

Blossom tried to think as hard as she could, she may be smart on some things but when it comes to relationships, she had no clue. She really don't want to be in this situation with Butch but she asked for it and now she had to do this for both of them, she has to do it because she really love Butch.

"I want to break up,' she sigh as she sat on her bed. She look at Butch who hadn't change his facial expression, he just stare at Blossom and sigh too, looking away from her.

"That's it?' he asked. Blossom wanted to cry at that point all the good times she and Butch had and now it came to this, she didn't want this to happen to them but Blossom need more time to think about her and Butch and she just can't do it by still dating and fooling around with Butch. She had to think about what she wants out of a relationship before it got too serious like it did with Brian, she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Y-yeah, that's it," Blossom said as she look away from Butch.

"Guess this is where we part ways, eh, Blossom." Blossom hold back the tears that was coming out from her eyes, she already miss that annoying nickname Butch had for her. "Well, I guess I see you around,"

"Y-yeah," she choked on her words, she began to sob in her hands. Then she felt two hands on her shoulders and Butch kiss her on the cheek, kissing her tears away.

"I love you Blossom," he whisper in her ear. "I'll will wait for you, I promise."

"I will wait for you too, Butch," Blossom smiled as she kiss Butch one last time before he fly away but Blossom kept his favorite leather jacket and till this day hold it close to her when she sleep.

Blossom: So me and Butch broke up, it was hard not to see him again and adapt back to my normal life even Princess stop talking to me but I guess it's okay, I mean this is what I wanted and breaking up with Butch was for the best. I didn't want to be hurt again especially by Butch, I don't know whether it would be worth it if I would have stayed with him, I wonder if our love was that strong to withstand anything that comes our way but I guess I have enough time to think about as I move on. Months later during a soccer tournament, I caught a glimpse of a guy on a green motorbike. He flash a sign that reads: Will you go to prom with me?. I didn't need to know who it was as me and my girls headed for victory and I guess they guy got his answer when a score the winning goal too.

AN: ….I'm not dead people just had writer's block and not enough time to write this stuff, so if you were a BlossomxButch fan, please forgive me! Also I had no reviews on the last ButtercupxAce one which made me sad, anyways I did not enjoy my valentine day since I'm single and all the good guys are either gay, fictional, or taken……Next chapter final BubblesxMitch, please review!!!!


	13. BubblesxMitch4

Three Good Reasons

AN: Final BubblesxMitch

Chapter 12: With you….

Bubbles finally arrived to the town where the twins say he might be, Bubbles hope that he's here. As soon as she was flying over the city with her blue bag on her back, she scan the place for the motel the twins mentioned. What a tick, Bubbles thought as she stop in midair. They didn't give me a frickin' hotel name!! how the hell I'm suppose to find Mitch now!!!

Mitch was walking on the streets, wore a the very bad and shady part of town. He dress in his leather jacket from his old gang and a scowl on his face, he will fuck somebody up if they gave him the wrong look. Mitch was clearly on edge after he found out his parents was here. He just need to ask the right people in order to find them. A prostitute walk by him in her red heels and dirty animal print dress, she smell like urine and something foul.

"Hey, baby," she whisper in his ear as they continued to walk. "I can give you head or a hand job, I just need ten dollars, baby. I do all the nasty things you want for ten,"

"Look, if I give you fifteen," Mitch negotiated. " Will you tell me anything on a Mr. and Mrs. Mitchelson."

"Yeah, baby." The prostitute smiled, she was missing to front teeth and they were yellow and rotten. Mitch handed over 5 five's to the prostitute, she grab a hold of the money and stuff it down her dress. "Yeah, yeah, the Mitchelson's, I heard of them. They just had an orgy last night with a couple of my friends, they are in this apartment right here behind us." The prostitute thumb the building behind him and her, it was broken down and look empty, the perfect hideout for Mitch's parents.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he walk to the building.

"No, problem, baby.' the prostitute smiled as she look at Mitch's butt. "I'll be out here if you need a blowjob or anything, and it's free baby!". Mitch ignored that last statement as he enter the building, it was raggedy just like he predicted, nobody would even think of coming in here unless they want to break their neck or something. He climb up the stairs well what's left of them only managing to make a hole in the 35th step, he mutter a curse as he continue to climb until he finds something, a sign to let him know that his parents are there.

"Fuck!" he heard someone whisper shouted and the sound of a glass breaking. Mitch proceeded to the source of the noise to see an older lady about in her late thirties on the floor gripping at her leg which was bleeding.

"Dammit," she hissed as she rock back and forth, she quickly fix her gaze on Mitch who was making his way slowly to the injured woman. "Who the hell are you?"

"Somebody that's going to help, lady." he answered as he bend down and took out a white handkerchief from his jacket pocket, he push the lady ratty skirt up to see that her leg was filthy and scars were almost everywhere. Mitch got to work as he bandage her up all the while the lady watch him in silence when Mitch finished he gave her a small pat and look into her eyes, he froze as her eyes look exactly like his but darker.

"M-M" he mumbled but the lady just stood up and held out her hand.

"Got any spare change?' she asked. "I really need to get some food in my stomach."

Mitch stare at this lady in shock as she stood there her hand held out, he finally look down and pull out a twenty, the lady sniffle and took it much alone snatch it as she went the way he came in. he promise himself he wouldn't cry but that was a tough thing to do as he let a few tears drip down his face.

Bubbles been flying for countless hours and she finally gave up as she landed by a motel with a broken sign. It didn't look like a nice place to stay but Bubbles needed someplace to rest, she needs all the energy to find her fiancée. She walk up to the manager who was a big, hairy man smoking on a cigar and looking at a playboy bunny magazine. But before she could talk a man came up beside her in a brown coat asking for his room key. Bubbles instantly knew that voice.

"Mitch!!?" she exclaimed as she turn around too see a equally worn out Mitch but he brighten up when he seen Bubbles.

"Bubbles-!"

She slap him hard as he fell to the ground holding his slap cheek in shock.

"Don't you ever, ever!!" Bubbles sob. "Leave me like that again!! Do you understand me, Mitch Mitchelson!!"

Bubbles hugged him as she cried into his shoulders, the manager did the crazy hand sign as he laid the keys on the counter and went back to his dirty magazine.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't tell you anything," Mitch apologize as he stroke Bubbles hair. They were both laid in the bed. 'I just didn't want you to be involved in that part of my life."

"Mitch, I love you and I care deeply about you. You could trust me, I want to be part of your life for better or for worse, Mitch."

"I know, Bubbles but there are some doors that are not meant to be opened."

"I don't understand you," Bubbles pouted. " Have you ever treaty Buttercup this way?"

"Never, she knew some of it but it was her choice to have a full understanding. Because after all she was once involved in a gang, not the gang green gang but mine so she had to know some of the history."

"Oh," Bubbles rub her head on Mitch's bare chest. "I still don't get it."

Mitch laugh as he kiss Bubbles on the forehead. "That's my Bubbles."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes then Bubbles sat up and look at Mitch.

"Mitch?"

"Hmm? What is it Bubbles?"

"I-I want to ask you something, something important."

"What is it, darling?"

"Mitch," Bubbles stumble with her words, she didn't want to lose Mitch again like this so she wanted to go on with this, she doesn't care about the consequences. She already made her decision when Mitch propose to her. "I-I want us to make love."

Mitch blush a hundred different shades of red and pink. He stare at Bubbles with his eyes wide, he was stunned and speechless, isn't he's the one suppose to make the moves!!??

"Um, Bubbles are you sure you want to do this? I mean I don't have a condom and we need a condom, you might get pregnant and I don't want you to be. I mean I do want you to be pregnant with my child but I-!"

Bubbles kiss him hard, a first for her. She pull back and laughed, "You talk to much."

Then she touch him…there and Mitch nearly jump out of his skin but then he smile viciously as he pin Bubbles to the bed and she giggled.

They made love that night and then did it again later on and the morning before they left. Bubbles never felt so close to the one she love before and Mitch was equally happy.

Bubbles: yep, me and Mitch finally plan a date for our wedding which is a week after our graduation! The professor wasn't to happy on my marriage plans but my sisters are a big support. Mitch and I been making love a lot until I took a pregnancy test and I was……positive!!!! OMG!!!! I'm going to be a mommy!!!! Mitch was somewhat equally happy but stun most of the time while my sisters squeal in joy and the professor threaten to kill Mitch but he was somewhat happy for my sake so the baby isn't due til after our wedding like early October or mid-November.

* * *

The PowerPuff Girls: Now three hearts are all connected and completed. We are glad that you the reader has been there for us and we are each going to live our lives to the fullest with the special person we care about. Thank you for being with us to the beginning and the end.

* * *

Three good reasons:

1) to love-ButtercupxAce

2) to trust-BlossomxButch

3) to keep a promise-BubblesxMitch

* * *

AN: And now the story is complete!!!! Thank you to all reviewers and readers!!!!! I'm so happy to announce that Three Good Reasons is complete!!!!!


	14. Epilouge:Bonus

Three Good Reasons

AN: Bonus chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!!!

EPILOUGE: Three hearts connected

Days turn into Weeks then Months as we come to the girl's prom night. In Mitch and Bubbles apartment three prom dates sit on the couch waiting patiently for there dates.

"Want a beer?" Butch asked Mitch who was just sitting there watching the tv. Mitch was dress in a powder blue tux, he look ridiculous but it was all for his soon to be wife who is now four months pregnant with his son, Mitch jr.

"No, I don't drink.' he push the bottle away. Butch look at him and shrug his shoulders and took a gulp of his beer. He was dress in a black tux that Princess bought him, he was originally suppose to be taking her but she had to fly to Paris to do a modeling gig

"Why don't you take Blossy instead," she purred over the phone. "Just do it to make me happy."

"Whatever you say, Green eyes."

Butch sigh, he really like Princess but Blossom was one girl he will never get over. He was nervous when he ask her that day during her big soccer match. He wonder why he choose Princess maybe because he felt bad for the way people treated her even though she doesn't do crime any more.

"So, how's Buttercup?" Butch asked Ace who was equally nervous, he was smoking. His hair was slick back and he choose to wear a black dress shirt with a few buttons opened and black jeans.

"She's okay. Been busy with work and all," Ace answered as he puff on his cigarette. And he knows that because Buttercup works in the auto shop with him but she's mostly in the office doing paperwork and taking calls, she was a hard worker and Ace do enjoy their lunch breaks together, he just love being with Buttercup.

"So when are you guys going to tie the knot?" Butch asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, Butch." Ace chuckled as he took a long drag from his cigarette. 'Soon is all that I could say."

"Hmph! They way you two was making out earlier, I thought you already tie the knot!" Butch joked.

"Very Funny." Ace hide a smile. Then Ace stare at Mitch who was changing the channels, he sure was nervous.

"Um, Mitch?" Ace look at him. "Do you want a smoke?"

"No, thank you." Mitch answered. "I really don't appreciate you smoking in here because of Bubbles's condition so would you please, put that out?"

"Allright." Ace put it out on the ashtray sitting by him. "What's taking them so long!!" Butch whined. "I'm ready to go!! We're going to be late for our reservations!"

"We're coming!!" Blossom walked down the stairs, she was wearing a hater dress in the colors pink and peach. Her hair was in a bun and a long bang covered her one pink eye, Butch gulped as he look at her. If Ace or Mitch wasn't in the room right now Butch would have……let's not think about that(Too dirty to explain!).

"You, you look beautiful, Red." Butch got up and examined her, Blossom laughed as she hugged Butch which made him flinch even with her touching him, he could feel that love that was there for the pink puff.

"Thanks!! And you look handsome if you don't mind me saying!' Blossom giggled. 'Got my corsage, sweetheart?"

"Yes!! Um," Butch blush when Blossom call him sweetheart. 'It's in the fridge, I'll get right now if you want."

Butch walk into the kitchen and Ace call out, "Oh, while you in there can you get Buttercup's too, sweetheart?"

"Fuck you, Ace!' Butch yelled.

"Hey, no cursing and no fighting!!" Buttercup yelled as she help Bubbles down the stairs. Ace and Mitch stand up and walk over to them.

"Cuppy, you look amazing in green." Ace kiss her. Buttercup was wearing a spaghetti strap lime green dress with a black ribbon across her waist.

"Thanks and you look very," she blushed.

Ace kiss her again, "You don't have to tell me maybe after the prom, you can tell me how I look?"

"Defiantly and I also wearing something very special or this occasion."

"Your such a naughty girl, your suppose to wait for our honeymoon!" Ace growled.

"Gotcha!!" Buttercup laughed.

"How you feeling dear?" Mitch asked Bubbles as he rub the bulge of her stomach.

"Just very bubbly right now dear!" Bubbles kiss Mitch. "Can we leave now? I'm so hungry I could eat a whale!!"

"If you keep eating anymore your going to be as big as one!" Blossom laughed.

Bubbles was wearing a big powder blue dress with sleeves and show a few inches of her back, she look like Cinderella with her hair pinned.

"Blossom, your such a big meanie," Bubbles tuck out her tongue.

Butch came back into the room with only Blossom's corsage, Ace and Mitch went inside the kitchen to get theirs.

"Don't stick me now," Blossom giggled as Butch fumble with the corsage.

"Here cuppy," Ace smiled as he simply lip on Buttercup's corsage, she admire it. It was a black rose.

Bubbles was a bunch of baby's breath woven together, she gave Mitch a kiss.

"I love you," she cooed.

"I love you too, darling." Mitch kiss her back.

They all took pictures before leaving the apartment. As they left a picture frame was hung on the wall by the stairs each of them was a frame of the couples and each of them has one word engrave on the frame border. First is Buttercup's and Ace's picture when they was at the fair, the word love was engrave on the bottom. Next was Blossom's and Butch's at the soccer field on his motorcycle and Blossom holding the championship trophy, the word trust was engrave on theirs. And lastly, Bubble's and Mitch's picture during a dinner date, Bubbles holding a single blue rose and Mitch kissing her cheek, the word promise was engrave on theirs. This is the end of all stories.

The End


End file.
